mugulitafandomcom-20200213-history
List of Bebe's songs
Bebe prefers to express her emotions through song. The New House(pilot episode) Bebe sings about looking for a new room,but Carlos tells her to stop singing. Lyrics Bebe:'''we're looking for a new room,looking for a new room,looking for a new room,looking for a new room. Pool of Blood After being invited to Beatrice's pool party, Bebe grabs on to a tambourine and sings to a bird. Lyrics '''Bebe: I'm very invited on a sunny, sunny day. a pool party, I just may! During the pool party, Bebe sings to her friends as she goes to get some fruit punch. Lyrics Bebe: When a house is a home and a home is a house. This is not a dress, it's a skirt and a blouse. Pacifer of Eternal Life Bebe plays a guitar and sings a song about a chihuahua who grews up,but a nice soft spoken 12 year old girl who is crying. Lyrics Bebe: Im a cha cha cha chihuaua i'm the smallest dog in town I never have to walk because they carry me around when i am a puppy im no bigger than a cup\ I might not get no bigger even when i am grown up Cha cha cha! Im a cha cha cha chihuahua and everybody think im cute- Bebe sings to the chihuahua in order to get it to come to her so she can win the bet. Lyrics Bebe: Hola, niña o chico, si vienes por aquí, sería poderoso swellaaaaa! Bebe sings and dances with the chihuahua across the headstones until a whistling sound made by Beatrice frightens it into walking back to her. Lyrics Bebe: We're right where we belong, with an bark and a song! We are moving right along to the-'' Poco Limon Bebe tries to sing Carlos a song as a token of her gratitude for bringing the children breakfast, but is interrupted by Beatrice shoving a pear in her mouth. Lyrics '''Bebe:' The fruit Carlos brought, brought joy to the-'' Bebe attempts to sing her previous song again, replacing Carlos' contribution with Melanie's. Ramon cuts her off saying she doesn't need to do so. Lyrics '''Bebe:' The water Melanie brought, brought joy to the-'' Mamacita(episode) Jorge and Bebe sings a soothing lullaby which makes Carlos horrified. Lyrics '''Jorge':Duérmete mi niña, duérmete mi amor,duérmete pedazo, de mi corazón, Bebe:Esta niña linda, It is later sung by Carlos and Bebe while Suzie tries to sabotage Bebe's audition. Lyrics ''Carlos:Duérmete mi niña,duérmete mi amor,duérmete pedazo,de mi corazón Esta niña linda,que nació de día, '''Suzie':what the....? they actually liked it(growls)i'll take care of this nonsense. Bebe[speaking:oh no? Carlosspeaking:it's okay this is music i can dance to,follow my lead. Both:Duérmete mi niña,duérmete mi amor,duérmete pedazo,de mi corazón.Esta niña linda,que nació de día,quiere que la lleven,a la dulcería.Esta niña linda,que nació de noche,quiere que la lleven,a pasear en coche. Bebe's First Day Bebe sings to calm down the demonic black bear when her safety is threatened. Lyrics Bebe: Me and my friend, bear, BFFs beyond compare. Dancing and swimming without a care. Trivia *Beatrice is the one who interrupts Bebe's singing most frequently, doing so three times, usually out of irritation. Category:Songs